<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Joy by NicoleAdianez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281099">Joy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleAdianez/pseuds/NicoleAdianez'>NicoleAdianez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire &amp; Brimstone by Nikole Knight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleAdianez/pseuds/NicoleAdianez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belphegor/Beau, bel/Beau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Joy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I reached out and grabbed the doorknob. My heart pounding in my ears and my breath coming in fast. I glance back at them. The maker. The fucking Maker.<br/>
Their absolution was something I gave up on a milenia ago. After the wars, the death, the straight up evil that was infused in my very veins. I’d been forgiven. </p><p>For the for the first time since my wings were ripped out of me, I cried. I cried and felt reborn at their feet. </p><p>With a nod of their head, they gave me permission and let me go. </p><p>I stepped through the door and stood in a field of blue wildflowers as far as the eye could see. The color so dazzling and beautiful it could only remind me of him. </p><p>I hadn’t let myself think of him often. The pain of losing him was greater than being cast from Utopia, my back a bloody mess, and tortured within an inch of my life. It felt like my heart was being ripped straight through my chest but I couldn’t die. </p><p>I grab at my chest expecting to feel an open wound and find sheer fabric but underneath that, flesh. Whole, and unscarred. </p><p>Suddenly, a tug within my chest pulls me out of my mind. It feels like a small linked chain wrapped gently around my heart, my organs, my limbs, my soul. I feel it tugging insestantly towards the horizon. I see nothing but flowers but follow the tug. </p><p>It feels like I’m walking forever but time is endless in Elysium, and I can never tire so I continue. I don’t know where I’m going and I’m too scared to hope. Too afraid to wish that it could be... but it takes root in my chest and I can’t help but run. </p><p>The flowers part before me like the sea did once and the tugging becomes stronger, almost desperate. </p><p>And then there he is. Blue hair and wings shimmering against the setting sun and ...</p><p>“Oof!” </p><p>And my arms are full and my heart is bursting and he’s here. </p><p>He’s here. </p><p>He’s here. </p><p>And I have never known such joy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>